


look at you, baby

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, also baek's an ass in this, are we surprised that i have another pwp, dom soo, idkdkkdkdkkk i dont think there's anything else, implied baekxing bc i will never write a fic without baekxing lol, that is something i also will always write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo and chanyeol don't get a lot of alone time but when they do, they make it extra special</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee hello !!!!! ive been working on this for a few days now but it's finally done and i hope you like it !!!!
> 
> this is dedicated to vidhi !!! i hope u like it angel !!!!
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡

Chanyeol hated living with Kyungsoo.

He’d calmly been chopping up some vegetables for a late night dinner that he’d had planned since he’d left the studio earlier that evening. It was rare for all of the members to eat together because they were all so focused on solo projects. Chanyeol didn’t have anything himself per say but he spent the majority of his time cooped up inside the studio, creating more of his own music.

Knowing that he wouldn’t get home until later he’d sent a text message to the EXO group chat earlier and asked them all to leave him a bit of food from dinner so he could make something when he got home. He’d received various replies, ranging from Junmyeon’s helpful ‘ _sure, what do u want left?’_ and Baekhyun’s crude _‘how about u eat this DICK’_.

He’d ignored Baekhyun, which was no surprise, and had replied to Junmyeon, thanking him for being more helpful than _other_ members.

(He saw the death glare Baekhyun gave him when he got back to the dorm and knew the implied message had been received).

When Chanyeol had returned to the dorm the main area had been void of any life but he could hear Jongin and Sehun playing a video game in Jongin’s room, Jongdae appeared to be in the shower if the sharp vocals coming from one of the bathroom was anything to go by. He presumed Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok were in their respective rooms or milling about elsewhere in the house and when he saw Baekhyun briefly going from the second bathroom to his own room with a damp towel in his hand and a slight limp in his step Chanyeol placed where Yixing was and where Baekhyun would reside to.

However, he didn’t know where Kyungsoo was but just assumed that he was out filming because that we all he tended to be doing nowadays; the kitchen felt awfully empty without their favourite cook but it gave Chanyeol the space to cook his own food and experiment.

It didn’t take a lot to spook Chanyeol so the feeling of two arms slipping into the pockets of his tracksuit bottoms caused him to jump considerably, nearly slicing his own finger off.

“Shhh, it’s just me,” a voice whispered into Chanyeol’s ear, the last voice he expected to hear that night.

“God you scared the shit out of me,” Chanyeol confessed, eliciting a chuckle from Kyungsoo who had hooked his head over Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I didn’t think you’d be home tonight?”

Chanyeol posed it as a question because he never really knew when Kyungsoo would be home. Their daily lives were fixed around the assumptions of schedules and it was hard to plan anything within their lives. Chanyeol treasured the moments he could spend with Kyungsoo, despite how rare they were.

“Mmm, I made sure I was gunna be home, I’ve missed you,” Kyungsoo replied, his voice heavy and every word being breathed into the skin of Chanyeol’s bare neck.

Chanyeol felt a shiver run through his body and hoped that Kyungsoo didn’t notice, knowing that any weakness he showed to the younger would be used against him.

“O-Oh really?” Chanyeol began, tumbling over his own words. “What are you gunna do about it?”

The hands that’d found purchase in his pockets reached up to give his hips a quick squeeze before pulling away, leaving his body untouched. He heard the sound of retreating footsteps but refused to looked around and give Kyungsoo the satisfaction.

“Why don’t you come and find out, like a good boy?”

A _good boy_.

So Kyungsoo wanted to play dirty tonight; Chanyeol knew he could give him dirty twice as hard back but the idea of the younger being in charge, asserting himself over Chanyeol like he fucking belonged there, turned Chanyeol on far more than he cared to admit.

He carried on with the task he was doing until he’d gotten to a reasonable end point and ended up leaving the food over the counter, unsupervised for anyone in the house that liked to steal other people’s food (Baekhyun) and loved winding Chanyeol up (Baekhyun) to take at will (Baekhyun’s will).

Chanyeol walked out of the kitchen, anxiety filling the pit of his stomach, and traipsed over to his own room where he knew Kyungsoo would be waiting.

(They’d tried to use Kyungsoo’s room, that he shared with Jongin, once and it ended so badly Kyungsoo had to make apology cookies for Jongin).

As he neared the bedroom door he could hear Baekhyun and Yixing bickering down the corridor like they always did (and it was always Baekhyun’s fault) and the familiar sounds dissipated his anxiety slightly.

However, as soon as he walked into his room he was pulled in and then promptly forced back against the door, a pair of soft lips pushed against his own. The movements of Kyungsoo’s mouth against his own were anything but soft though, their lips were meddled together with passionate force and lust.

Kyungsoo grabbed at Chanyeol’s hips and pulled them so them rubbed against his own, keeping their mouths always connected. Chanyeol could barely keep up with the kissing and soon found himself just outwardly moaning into Kyungsoo’s mouth, letting the younger take the lead completely.

“God I’ve fucking missed you,” Kyungsoo breathed out, retracting his lips from Chanyeol’s and running them up and down his neck instead. “Have you missed me too, baby?”

Chanyeol felt his knees buckle at the pet name but didn’t have the time to be embarrassed at how quickly Kyungsoo was making him come undone because before he knew it he was being wrenched away from the door and pushed down onto his bed.

“Strip.”

Chanyeol knew it was an order rather than a request and promptly shucked his sweatpants off, his shirt soon following. After he’d taken his boxers off, which allowed his hard cock to spring free against his stomach, he looked up at Kyungsoo and saw that he too was completely naked and wore a look filled with lust on his face. The fire dancing in his eyes travelled through Chanyeol’s body to every single nerve ending, lighting up his insides.

Kyungsoo crawled onto the bed and moved up until he was hovering over Chanyeol’s quivering body. He leaned down to press more kisses into Chanyeol’s bare skin and relished in the way his body responded. He could feel Chanyeol’s cock growing even harder against his thigh and reached down to smear the pre-come over the head, absorbing the moans that Chanyeol let out at the contact.

“You like that? You gunna be my good boy tonight?” Kyungsoo questioned, breathing the words so deeply into Chanyeol’s skin he was surprised they weren’t burnt in.

Chanyeol nodded feverously, accidentally knocking his chin against Kyungsoo’s head which would’ve angered the younger otherwise but he’d really missed Chanyeol _so_ much he couldn’t help but giggle at Chanyeol’s forgetfulness of how large his body really was.

Kyungsoo reattached their lips and grasped Chanyeol’s length fully, twisting his hand around it to add the much needed friction. Chanyeol panted into Kyungsoo’s mouth but never once tried to hurt the younger on, knowing he’d just flat out refuse and probably punish Chanyeol for being so demanding.

With a hard flick of the wrist Kyungsoo was breathing out into Chanyeol’s mouth, “how do you want it tonight baby?”

Chanyeol groaned at the filthy tone and pulled his face away from Kyungsoo’s so he could reply.

“Just f-fuck me, please Soo, please,” he begged, eliciting a smile from Kyungsoo.

“Anything for my baby boy.”

Chanyeol’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sentiment and he spread his legs wider for Kyungsoo to situate himself easily between them. The younger reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the lube and condoms he knew Chanyeol had stashed in there.

“I’m gunna fuck you real good tonight, baby, maybe even make you come more than once?” Kyungsoo looked up from where he was lathering his fingers with lube and saw that Chanyeol’s eyes had widened considerably and that he was chewing on his bottom lip; a sure sign that what Kyungsoo had suggested was exactly what he wanted.

Kyungsoo teased the first rim around Chanyeol’s rim, poking at the ring of muscle to spur wanton moans from the elder. He reached up to grasp Chanyeol’s cock as he slipped the first finger in and overwhelmed by the multiple sensations, Chanyeol bucked his hips up.

“Easy there big boy, I thought you were gunna be good for me?” Kyungsoo asked, sliding his finger back out so that only the pad was left in.

“I am I promise, I’m sorry, just _please_ keep going,” Chanyeol urged, sweat lining his hair and emphasizing the natural glow that his face had.

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows at Chanyeol’s desperation but carried on none the less, slipping the single finger in and out a few times before adding a second one in beside it, thoroughly finger fucking the elder.

As he began to curl his fingers Kyungsoo situated himself so his face was leaning over Chanyeol’s cock and he took the head into his mouth, sucking harshly as he curled his fingers into Chanyeol’s prostate.

“Oh my _God- what the fuck_ ,” Chanyeol gasped out, bucking his hips up into Kyungsoo’s mouth again, causing the latter to pull off, but he still kept his fingers deep inside.

Pushing them as far into Chanyeol as possible he gritted out, “Chanyeol, be a fucking good boy.”

Chanyeol audibly gulped at the command and wrapped his hands into the sheets, letting his tension out through his grip.

Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out swiftly but quickly reinserted with three, stretching Chanyeol as much as he could whilst he simultaneously decorated the top of his leaking cock with kitten licks and kisses.

Kyungsoo could see how physically gone Chanyeol was and wanted to push him to the brink before bringing him right back down. He sucked down more of Chanyeol’s length and curled his fingers just right inside of his ass but before Chanyeol could see white he brought his free hand up and curled it around the bottom of Chanyeol’s length, acting as a make shift cockring.

“Fuck Soo what the _fuck_ -” Chanyeol cried out, his body needing to climax but not being able to.

Kyungsoo pulled off Chanyeol’s length with an obnoxiously loud ‘pop’ and smirked at him.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so, big boy.”

Chanyeol whined and pushed his hips down further onto Kyungsoo’s fingers, trying to create the friction that was being withheld from him.

“Kyungsoo _please_ ,” Chanyeol begged, his eyes water at the sheer about of pleasure he was experiencing.

Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out of Chanyeol and smirked at the way the other cringed when he was left empty. He opened up the condom packet and rolled it onto his cock with far too much ease before lathering himself with plenty of lube.

“You wanna take it slow tonight?”

“Fuck _no_ -”

“What do you mean ‘no’? Last time I checked you were being a good boy tonight, not a whiny bitch.”

Chanyeol whimpered at the name but Kyungsoo knew that if Chanyeol was really upset he’d say something, if anything it was just spurring him on further, getting him harder and harder.

Kyungsoo leaned up Chanyeol’s body so their faces were in line and he reached down to press his lips against the others, biting harshly on Chanyeol’s bottom lip until blood was drawn.

“You’re gunna take what I give you, alright?” Kyungsoo breathed out, his tone was commanding but there was unmistakable care in his voice too.

Chanyeol nodded quickly and spread his legs wider for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo reached down and aligned himself with Chanyeol’s stretched hole and pushed in with one thrust. Chanyeol moaned out at the contact and Kyungsoo kept still he saw Chanyeol nod to keep going.

He put his hands on Chanyeol’s hips and lifted them off the bed so that he had complete control of the fucking and after a few thrusts to make sure that the stretch was definitely okay he found himself pounding into Chanyeol, not caring that both of them were making noises loud enough for the whole dorm to hear.

“Fuck please, shit right _there_ -” Chanyeol cried out, the sheets gripped between his fingers as his head fell back into the pillows. From his kneeling point of view Kyungsoo could see how utterly spent and _gorgeous_ Chanyeol really was. His hair splayed out onto the pillow and his mouth hinged open, his pretty pink lips completely parted.

Kyungsoo halted his thrusts momentarily so he could situate himself over Chanyeol’s body, bringing one hand from his hip up to curl around his face. He started fucking again and with each fuck he told Chanyeol _What. A. Good. Fucking. Boy. He. Was. Being._

“Good look at you baby, you take me so fucking well,” Kyungsoo said, stroking Chanyeol’s hair away from his face as he pounded into him even more, wanting to get impossibly close to the other.

Chanyeol let out grunts of pleasure and let one of his hair come up from the bed sheets to rest in Kyungsoo’s hair, gripping to strands tightly and pulling his head down so their foreheads came together. Kyungsoo licked down into his mouth and Chanyeol moaned out particularly loudly.

“So good baby, God I love you so much,” Kyungsoo praised over and over again. The compliments were falling from his lips with every thrust and the flush colouring Chanyeol’s body was reciprocation enough.

“Soo, _please_ ,” Chanyeol forced out in between moans.

The hand that Kyungsoo had left on Chanyeol’s hips was removed and wrapped around the latter’s length, flicks of the hand bringing him to climax.

“Come on baby boy, come for me,” Kyungsoo ordered, quickening his thrusts and the movement of his hand on Chanyeol’s length.

Immediately Chanyeol was seeing white and dirtying the space between their skin, his come covering both his and Kyungsoo’s chests. Within no time Kyungsoo too was spilling into the condom and fucked into Chanyeol still to ride through his orgasm.

Once it’d been ridden out he pulled out with a crude noise and got off the bed to grab some tissues to clean them up with. Chanyeol was splayed out like a starfish on the bed and Kyungsoo giggled endearingly at the sight.

He curled up next to Chanyeol and within seconds Chanyeol had wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling the younger on top of him and nuzzling his face into the crown of Kyungsoo’s head.

“You okay, baby?” Kyungsoo asked, chuckling a little bit at Chanyeol’s cuddly post-sex antics.

“Mhmm, thank you Soo, m’love you,” he whispered into Kyungsoo’s hair.

The moment was perfectly soft and quiet until they heard, albeit expected, banging on the wall and the shrill shrieking of Byun Baekhyun.

“Are you two quite finished?! Some people need to sleep in this house!”

Chanyeol sat up slightly, causing Kyungsoo to tumble off his lap and he rubbed his eyes sleepily whilst cringing at Baekhyun’s stupidly loud voice. Kyungsoo’s heart wrenched at Chanyeol’s discomfort so he took matters into his own hands.

Chanyeol watched his boyfriend get off the bed and leave the room, but not before putting some boxers on. He maneuvered himself under the covers and when he heard Baekhyun’s whining at Kyungsoo having hit him from being so irritating and Yixing’s attempted mediation between the two, he snuggled under even deeper, knowing that Kyungsoo would be back once he’d dealt with Baekhyun.

Ever the protector of Chanyeol’s dignity, or what he had left of it anyway.

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk)  
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
